LA REVISTA
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Ash está viendo una de sus revistas de HENTAI, no sabe que Dawn lo está observando y que puede usar eso para su beneficio. ALERTA, CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE 15 AÑOS ewe
1. Chapter 1

LA REVISTA

Nuestros héroes están en ciudad Canal esperando a su vieja amiga May quien llegaría la siguiente mañana, solo que su llegada causaba una pequeña frustración en la coordinadora peli azul.

Ellos se encontraban hospedados en el hotel de la ciudad, solo que esta vez, por petición de Ash y de Dawn (más por Ash) se quedaron en habitaciones separadas para cada uno. Luego de cenar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, solo que Dawn espero unos minutos para luego meterse en el cuarto de Ash sin que este se diera cuenta. Al entrar Ash estaba al borde de la cama dándole la espalda, aparentemente leyendo una revista que habia comprado en la tarde; lentamente se acerco a él por detrás.

Ash se encontraba viendo su revista, estaba muy alegre, y "excitado" por ello. Si uso el término "excitado" es para referirme al tipo de revista que leía, era una revista"hentai" (asi es la pornografía para los chicos anime) del termino yuri (lesbianismo) y bakynu (mujeres de senos grandes). Pero, tan concentrado estaba, que no notó a la chica detrás de él quien observaba lo que el veía con una cara de frustración al estilo anime (traten de imaginárselo)

Dawn: [no... Ma... Mes... Este chico salió más pervertido que Brock, con razón la fotografía de May que encontré en su mochila; aunque, puedo usar eso en mi beneficio, voy a probar] asi que te gustan los pechos grandes!

Al oír a su compañera Ash se exaltó, tiró la revista y dio un brinco hacia atrás hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared.

Ash: Dawn! Que haces aquí!

Dawn solo se sentó al borde de la cama, levantó la revista y la ojeo un poco con un leve sonrojo

Dawn: [no mames, las cosas que debo hacer] te gustan las chicas de senos grandes cierto?

Ash no dijo nada, solo la observaba nervioso con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

Dawn: (fingiendo tristeza) por eso te gusta May, cierto? Por sus grandes pechos, no? por eso estas enamorado de ella. Y también por eso despresiaste a Misty, por su escasez de pecho, no? [(con cara de ironía estilo anime) esta tan plana la loca, yo que soy un año menor que ella por lo menos los tengo un poco mas grandes]

Ash: (nervioso y mas sonrojado) qué?! No! Yo no siento nada por May!, quien te ha dicho eso?!

Dawn dejó a un lado la revista y tomó la mochila del muchacho, allí tenia su celular, ella lo tomó y revisó la galería de imágenes, allí tenía una fotografía de May en bikini, en la fotografía se podía notar que el bikini solo le cubría una parte de los pechos.

Dawn: me lo ha dicho esta foto que tienes

Ash estaba todavía mas nervioso. Dawn dejo el celular y puso sus manos sobre su blusa, lentamente fue levantando la blusa hasta quitársela, solo que ella no tenia brasier. Ash estaba muy sonrojado al ver a su compañera semidesnuda

Ash: ah... Dawn!...

La chica se sentó de frente para que su amigo la viera mejor, paso sus manos por sus senos en desarrollo y los apretó un poco, causando una gran excitación en el muchacho

Dawn: (fingiendo tristeza) solo que... Los míos no son tan grandes... Nunca te llegarías a fijar en mi únicamente por mi defecto

Ash: (para si) que!

La ultima frase de Dawn confundió a Ash, ¿su mejor amiga le estaba confesando que se sentia atraída por él? ¿se estaba comportando así únicamente para que él sintiera lo mismo hacía ella?.

Dawn notó que Ash se puso pensativo, que estaba empezando a reflexionar sobre lo que ella había estado comunicándole indirectamente, justo lo que ella quería.

Dawn: (sonrojada y con una sonrisa) acaso te... Te gusta lo que vez?

Ash no respondió, solo puso cara de admirado con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Dawn tomo su mano y la puso sobre su seno derecho, esto exaltó mucho a Ash, quien quitó la mano de allí

Ash: DAWN! QUE HACES!

Dawn: (con cara de inocencia) jejeje... No hagas tanto ruido, esto debe ser secreto entre tu y yo

Dawn tomó esta vez ambas manos del chico y las volvió a postrar sobre sus senos. Ash ya no sabia que hacer, cierto era que habia llegado a sentir un gusto hacia Dawn asi como ella, pero nunca se imagino estar haciendo eso con ella, suavemente palpó sus pechos, el ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mas seguro, o ¿un poco mas estúpido?

Dawn: jijiji... Te gusta tocarlos?

Ash: s... Si... Son muy... Suaves

Dawn: alguna vez hiciste esto con May?

Ash: no... Nunca, esta es la primera vez que hago esto

Dawn: [con que primera, eh?...] todavía... Eres virgen?

Ash: (con vergüenza) si

Dawn: [jijiji... Eres mio] te gustaría perderla?

Ash: (aturdido) [no mames! Es idea mia, o Dawn se me esta ofreciendo?]

Dawn: dime? Yo también soy virgen, y quien sabe si May o Misty lo sean... Jijiji... Solo dime

Ash: [no mames!]... Ah... Si... [¡que dije!]

Dawn: jijiji...

Dawn se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas, luego abrasó al chico dejando su rostro todo sonrojado entre su pecho.

Dawn: (sonrojada) te haré unas preguntas, y quiero que me las contestes bien, (separándose del muchacho) si lo haces te dare una sorpresa, entendido?

Ash: (asintiendo) [por favor Dawn, que sea más como esto]

Dawn: [este dirá lo que sea para hacerme mas perversiones] te... Te has enamorado de alguien alguna vez?

Ash se volvió a quedar mudo, no sabia como responder a eso

Dawn: te lo diré mejor, te has, o estas enamorado de Misty?

Para él fue muy sencillo responder, nunca habia sentido por Misty algo que pasara de una simple amistad.

Ash: no, nunca lo estuve

Dawn: muy bien, pero... (entristeziendo) si has amado a May? Cierto? Sigues enamorado de ella?

Esta vez se le dificultó un poco el responder, era cierto que habia llegado a sentir por May algo muy especial, pero luego de razonarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión que nunca fue"amor verdadero" sino una simple atracción física (por us grandes senos). Pero el ya se imaginaba a que llevaba todo aquello, cayó a creer que la próxima pregunta seria doblemente difícil.

Ash: no Dawn, de May solo me gustaban sus grandes pechos

Dawn: (con cara de ironía estilo anime) [pervertido sinvergüenza] ahora la mas importante...

Ash: [no mames, aquí va, como decírselo si no se?]

Dawn: que es lo que sientes por mi realmente. Una simple amistad. Lujuria por mi cuerpo... O un pequeño amor platónico.

Ash: [ahora si estoy jodido] ah... Dawn... Yo... No... No se... Desde que te conozco... Yo...

Ash sabía que no decía nada razonable. Siempre confundió sus sentimientos hacía sus compañeras de viaje con una simple amistad. Pero con Dawn fue distinto. Ellos tenían un vinculo especial, no era como el que tuvo con May, ni el que allá tenido con Misty, esa amistad era distinta, cierto era que Ash alguna vez quiso tocarla como quiso con sus otras amigas, pero con ella era algo más que él desconocía

Dawn: jejeje... No sabes? Siempre has sido muy denso chiquito

Al chico le molesto un poco el comentario de su amiga. Esa molestia desapareció en un momento y pasó a ser aturdimiento. Su mejor amiga, la chica que le había, y le estaba causando una inmensa confusión sentimental lo estaba besando en los labios.

Su sonrojo aumentó cada vez mas...

Ash: no mames! Esto... Esto es imposible... Dawn... La chica mas hermosa y tierna del mundo me está besando... Será... Será posible que ella este enamorada de mi... Pero... Y yo... Yo estaré también enamorado de ella?... Sea como sea no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad

La chica estuvo levantando poco a poco la camisa de Ash hasta que se separaron un rato para poder quitársela, luego volvieron a juntar sus labios. El calor de los cuerpos de los chicos iba en aumento, y en ambos se centraba especialmente en sus entrepiernas (el pene de Ash y la vagina de Dawn). Dawn cambió de posición poniendo sus piernas a lado de las caderas de su chico. Ash no aguantó la excitación y posó sus manos sobre las nalgas de Dawn. Ambos muchachos se estaban dejando llevar por el momento y por la posición en la que estaban cada uno. Luego se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno, el beso fue tan fuerte que ambos respiraban forzosamente, ambos estaban sonrojado, pero las mejillas de la chica eran las mas rojizas ya que ella sentia en su parte intima el pequeño roce de la virilidad de su amante.

Dawn: espero te hayas dado cuenta de algo... Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Siempre lo he estado

Ash: Dawn... Yo...

Dawn: espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mi

Ash: Dawn... Si... [eso espero]

Dawn: jejeje... Eso quiero, pero todavía necesitaríamos consolidarlo como una verdadera pareja

Ash: Dawn... Que quieres?

Dawn se bajó hacia la entrepierna del chico, rápidamente abrió su pantalón y bajó su ropa interior, esta acción volvió a exaltar al muchacho

Ash: ah... Dawn... Tu...

Dawn: (guiñandole un ojo) sssssh... Solo disfruta Ash

La chica tomó el pene del chico y lentamente empezó a masturbarle; Ash estaba disfrutando poco a poco lo que su compañera le hacía, su cuerpo se empezó a relajar, pero nuevamente su subconsciente estaba recapacitando lo ocurrido

Ash: [no mames, primero se desnuda, luego me besa y ahora me hace esto... Ahorita me lo mamara y luego me dará el culo para que yo... Mierda! Que digo! No... No estaría bien abusar así de ella sin saber si en verdad me he enamorado de ella... Yo debería...]

Dawn: dime Ash, alguna vez te has masturbado por May

Ash: ah... Dawn...

Dawn: solo responde, recuerda que si respondes con la verdad te dare una sorpresa

Ash: (suspirando) si... Siempre me imaginaba como se sentiría hacerlo con May

Dawn: (con cara de ironía) [pervertido] y, en mi, te has chaqueteado pensando en mi

Ash: ah... Si... Digo...

Dawn: lo has admitido!

Ash: Dawn... Yo pues...

Dawn: no trates de negarlo más, ya lo confesaste, me has dicho que si has sentido algo por mi, y si lo has hecho pensando en May entonces ¿por qué no en mi?

Ash: (apenado) bueno, si... Uug

Dawn: jijiji... Te esta gustando?

Ash: ah... Si...

Dawn: más te va a gustar lo siguiente

Dawn abrió la boca y poco a poco fue metiendo la virilidad del chico dentro.

Ash seguía aturdido pero su felicidad y placer se adueñaban de sus sentimientos y la culpabilidad, e incluso iban en aumento. Lo que también iba en aumento era el calor de su cuerpo, pero esta vez era distinto, ya que se concentraba, no en su "miembro", sino en su pecho.

Ash: [mierda! Me arde el pecho. No será... No... No creo... O si?... Digo, ya le dije que si la quiero; Hay tantas cosas en ella que, digo, quien no se enamoraría de ella, si lo hizo Kenny, inclusive a Paul le ha gustado; ella es tan dulce, cariñosa, alegre, estoy pensando en todo lo positivo que ella tiene, no solo en que sea linda, hermosa, sexy y un poco sumisa y pervertida, pero... Gary también, me dijo que ella era muy hermosa y que me envidiaba por eso. Inclusive Brock me ha dicho que es bonita, que sino fuera porque el es muy mayor se le arrimaba, creía que era porque, pues porque así son ellos, pero ahora ya caigo, enserio que lo es.

Recuerdo el día que conoció a May, no se despegaba de mi, creo que tenia miedo, miedo a que yo volviera a sentir un gusto mas grande por May y no por ella. Y por eso esta haciendo esto ahora, para que ya tengamos algo entre los dos, algo en la cual la visita de May no pueda intervenir ni quebrantar, por eso; Cuando conoció a Misty... Ambas se tenían envidia y celos, mas Misty aunque no lo demostrarán. Ella siempre demostró un gran afecto por mi, al parecer Dawn lo notó y se puso celosa. Misty ni le hablaba y Dawn tampoco quería dirigirle la palabra. Nunca pudieron llevarse bien. Dawn nunca ha querido volver a hablar de ellas.]

Dawn siguió hasta que el chico se corrió dentro de su boca, la chica aceptó y consumió sin protestar; luego soltó el miembro del chico sin restos de semen en su boca.

Dawn: jejeje... Te has corrido

Ash: perdón

Dawn: no se vale Ash, apenas acabamos de empezar la diversión y tu ya te has adelantado

Ash: lo siento

Dawn: (suspirando) espera, creo que ya se que hacer

Dawn terminó de bajarle los pantalones al chico, luego se paró sobre la cama, Ash solo se le quedo mirando con una idea de que pasaría ahorita. La chica se paró al lado de la cama, puso su mano sobre el cierre de su falda y lentamente la fue desabrochando, luego bajó su falda poco a poco revelando sus bragas (mas bien, no era unas "pantis")

Ash: (sonrojado) [una tanga! Dawn usa tangas rojas en forma de corazón. No mames!]

Dawn: (dando una vuelta sensualmente para que el chico la observará) te gusta?

Ash: (sonrojado a mas no poder) [se que lo he dicho antes pero... Tiene un buen y gran trasero]

El miembro del chico nuevamente empezó a endurecer, y al parecer su chica lo notó

Dawn: creo que nuevamente estas listo, vamos, me voy a recostar y quiero que tu prosigas con tu parte

Dawn se puso sobre la cama, juntó las piernas y las levantó, dándole a Ash una excitante vista, luego las fue abriendo hasta dejar ver su vagina.

Ash: [es... Es tan hermosa, ya no lo aguanto... la necesito... la deseo... la quiero... La amo!]

Ash se puso encima de ella

Dawn: estas listo para tomarme?

Ash solo acerco su rostro al de ella, pronto la estuvo besando como lo habia hecho antes; pronto estuvo metiendo su miembro en el interior de su amiga. Ella al sentirlo dentro de ella empezó a morder el labio del chico para intentar reprimir el dolor, a Ash le dolió un poco pero no le importó ya que el podía imaginar el dolor de su "amiga-amante".

Ash: [mierda! Esto se siente tan... Tan bien, ella es muy apretada. Esta haciendo unos gemidos muy excitantes y bonitos; ella es tan bonita, tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan... Tan perfecta, ya no me puedo imaginar estar un rato mas sin ella, la he llegado a querer mas que a cualquier otra chica, no solo me gusta su cuerpo, sino su forma de ser; he vivido tantas cosas con ella, tantas cosas que hasta ahora las he logrado entender, entender lo que en realidad siento. Cuando fue nuestra gran aventura en pueblo Álamos: cuando la ciudad se estaba viendo destruida por Palkia y Dialga; ella y yo nos demostramos gran confianza cuando arriesgamos nuestras vidas para salvar a todos. Pero nunca olvidare una de las mas grandes aventuras de mi vida... No porque allá sido muy arriesgada, o porque halla conocido a un inmenso pokemon legendario, sino porque pude ver la dulzura de Dawn. Fue cuando fuimos y venimos del mundo inverso de giratina, fue por shaymin, pude ver un pequeño instinto maternal en Dawn por shaymin, Dawn se encariñó con esa pequeña rata como si fuera su... Su hijo... Como un hijo nuestro... Mierda... Estoy pensando de más, aunque, No sería mala idea, Dawn y yo en un futuro, juntos, nunca lo habia pensado.

Ella se merece al mejor hombre de todos, alguien que la haga feliz, alguien digno de su hermosura y bondad. Tal vez alguien como... como yo. Pero, yo me merezco a alguien como ella? acabo de calificar para la Liga Sinnoh, pero nunca he podido ganar una, salvo las naranjas, pero aun así, Dawn se merece a un ganador, a alguien con buena fama, en cambio yo, todo un niño, un inmaduro, Dawn requiere a alguien mejor que yo. Pero... Si yo llego a cambiar, puedo convertirme en el hombre ideal para ella, puedo demostrarle al mundo que yo estoy destinado para ella.]

El chico cambió de posición, esta vez se sentó y se llevó a su chica junto a él. Mientras el estaba en sus pensamientos, Dawn también estaba sumergida en los sullos:

Dawn: [no mames! esto... Esto se siente genial pero... Él lo disfruta pero... No parece estar conmigo... su mente parece estar vagando... ha estado así todo este tiempo... no valla a ser que esta pensando en May... No sea que me usa para satisfacer sus deseos lujuriosos, y cuando este con May lo hará por... Amor... No... No quiero... No quiero que mañana lo haga con ella y a mi me deje... No Ash... Ah... Creo que ya me voy a... A... Correr!...]

Ash: ah... Ya casi!

Dawn: hazlo! Hazlo ya!

Ash: Dawn!

Dawn: Ash!

Al mismo tiempo: TE AMO!

Ambos chicos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, al hacerlo sus cuerpos se relajaron, acto seguido se desplomaron en la cama. Ambos estaban cansados, Ash levantó la sabana y la puso sobre ambos. Ambos chicos estaban exaustos pero felices.

Dawn: (respirando pesadamente por el cansancio) y?... Como me sentiste?

Ash: (al igual que Dawn) Dawn... Yo...

Dawn: (calmando su respiración) te vuelvo a preguntar. Que es lo que en realidad sientes por mi?

Ash: Dawn... Esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que... Que yo en realidad...

Ash se acerco a Dawn. Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Dawn, pero esta vez el beso fue mas largo y suave. Él se puso encima de ella y puso su mano suavemente en su cabello, y la otra mano la enlazó con la sulla; Dawn correspondió al beso y al toque de manos he hizo lo mismo que él poniendo su otra mano sobre su espalda. Al romper el beso y estando en la misma posición, Ash volvió a hablar

Ash: si estoy enamorado de ti

Dawn: (feliz con lagrimas apunto de salir) Ash...

Ash: no podía verlo realmente pero si lo sentía, y ahora me doy cuenta, te amo. Y no es solo atracción por tu bello cuerpo...

Dawn: (cara de frustración estilo anime) [pervertido] (cara dulce) [pero es tan lindo y sincero]

Ash: ...sino también, y mas importante, por tu bondad y dulzura, por tu bella forma de ser.

Dawn: hay Ash, que lindo

Dawn volvió a besarlo. Siendo ya muy de noche los dos se quedaron dormidos abrasados y con una sonrisa cada uno.

A la mañana siguiente Ash despertó, pero la tristeza le inundo el corazón al ver que estaba vestido con sus calzoncillos y su camiseta negra, a su lado no estaba ella. La chica que le habia robado el aliento y el corazón en una noche no estaba al lado suyo, le costo mucho para que las lagrimas no le salieran por los ojos

Ash: mierda. Todo fue un maldito sueño. Nunca tuve sexo con Dawn, nunca le confesé mis sentimientos; pero al menos descubrí que si los siento. Te amo Dawn

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño cabizbajo, no se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba colocada al revés (con la etiqueta para fuera) y su ropa estaba tirada y no acomodada en el ropero, y mucho menos se dio cuenta de su revista tirada en el suelo y debajo de ella una tanga roja con un corazón por delante y por detrás.

Una hora después los tres amigos estaban en el puerto desayunando y esperando a May. Ash no devoró su alimento como siempre, ya que su amiga se habia sentado junto a él. Todo fue tan silencioso, Brock no sabia que pasaba ya que sus amigos no dijeron palabra alguna y ambos tenían un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Por fin desembarcó el ferri que traía desde Hoenm a May, todos estaban en el puerto para poder verla, pronto la divisaron

Ash: (gritándole a May y haciéndole señas) hey May! Por aquí!

May: (acercándose a ellos y abrazando a Ash) Ash!... (soltándolo) brock, como están muchachos? (volteando a ver a su amiga) Dawn! Como estas?!

Dawn increíblemente abrazó el brazo de Ash, y con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

Dawn: yo muy bien May! Y tu?!

May: (nerviosa) Dawn... Por qué abrazas así a Ash?

Dawn: te parece raro que abrace a mi novio.

(ahora quiero que se imaginen a la ciudad en una vista desde el cielo, luego cuando cada uno hable saldrá un globito de dialogo con su rostro con cara de "what da fuck")

Brock: QUE!

May: QUE!

Ash: QUE!

Narrador: esta historia continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno, esto de momento:

1- en primera... me está costando hacer el fic de POKEMON EVIL: CAMPAÑA DE ASH Y DAWn por... una, estoy en semana de exámenes y no me he podido concentrar por causa de los estudios... dos, he olvidado como sigue la historia en RESIDENT EVIL 6: CAMPAÑA DE LEÓN S. KENEDI, por eso estoy jugando nuevamente la campaña para inspirarme, pero casi no puedo por el incobeniente uno

2- si gustan... aquí y en la descripción del perfil dejo los link de mi TWITTER si quieren seguirme y saber sobre los fics... y el face si quieren ser mis amigos (SOLO QUIERO SER POPULAR T_T... XD)

TWITTER: /ConanNeftaliSol

FACEBOOK: CONANNEFTALI SOLANODELACRUZ

3- esto es un poco más personal... tengo una cuenta de YOUTUBE... en donde subo gameplays y loquendo... el problema es que no tengo ningún subscriptor... la otra cuestión es que hice una apuesta con un amigo y una amiga, el que tuviera más subscriptores para el fin del año 2013 ganaba, y bueno, el ya lleva 13 y ella 10, y yo nada... inclusi mie hermano menor hace poco entro a esto del youtube y ya tiene 1 subscriptor... tenia otra cuenta pero la cancele por problemas con COPYRIHT (alli tampoco tenia ninguno)... bueno solo les aviso para el que este leyendo y le agraden mis historias, por favor, no los obligare a subscribirse, solo digo que me ayudarian en verdad, los que pierdan la apuesta harán algo horrible y humillante, y a mi no me gusta perder... pero eso me pasa por tomar a la ligera la apuesta, ellos ya llevan todo el año mientras yo llevo un par de meses... si me compadecen aquí les dejo el link del canal... por favor ayudenme (desesperadamente) y recomiendenme con sus amigos y lectores, y si de casualidad tienen una cuenta de Youtube como yo recomiendenme con los subscriptores (estoy tan desesperado por no perder que estoy dispuesto a esto y más) no estan obligados, solo digo... (por favor chequen los videos, y de los gameplay, si gustan recomiendenme algunos juegos, y su parte favorita y yo los grabare y subiré)

YOUTUBE: SILENTPOKEMONEVIL... channel/UCrKHXTC2hdpNHFR3vavnKQw

gracias por leer mis historias, pronto subiré uno especial...

PROXIMOS PROYECTOS:

POKEMON... LIGA MÉXICO 2014 (Ash, junto con Dawn llegan a una nueva región... la región México... pero ellos no saben lo peligroso que puede ser esta nueva aventura...)

LA NIEBLA (INSPIRADA EN EL LIBRO DE STEPHEN KING; Ash... un lugareño de pueblo paleta queda atrapado en un supermercado, ¿por que?... todo el pueblo está rodeado por una densa niebla, lo extraño de esto es que en la niebla se escuchan gritos de terror... aparte de que aparecen monstruos de otra dimension en ella.)

TRES BROMISTAS Y UN TARADO (tres chicas adolescentes están obsesiónadas por el mismo chico. Éste tarado nunca ha pensado en un futuro donde estuviera casado con alguna de estas tres, aunque guarda sentimientos por una nunca se le ocurrió. Éstas chicas le juegan distintas bromas pesadas en donde descubrirán los verdaderos sentimientos del chico.)

EL ENTE (Ash y Dawn van a Johto despues de la misteriosa desaparición del profesor Spencer Hale y de su hija Molli (pelicula 03), pero a causa de ello empiezan a ser vigilados por una criatura sobrenatural que los atormentará hasta la muerte)

ES SOLO UN SUEÑO (Ash ha sufrido un accidente y ha quedado en coma, a causa de ello Dawn ha empezado a decaer poco a poco hasta el momento en que es tomada por una loca mental... 2 o 3 finales alternativos)

Ya tengo unos cuantos borradores de estas historias, solo falta tener buena creatividad, redacción y tiempo libre para pasarlos al word y subirlos aquí... pero no se preocupen, pronto seguiré con la saga de POKEMON EVIL (estoy llevando tambien un poco de la campaña de BROCK Y RED; y la de GARY Y MISTY) así que no se preocupen.

Bueno, gracias por tomarse un tiempo libre para leer esto... de verdad, muchas gracias. MUY PRONTO EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE POKEMON EVIL: CAMPAÑA ASH Y DAWN


End file.
